


Turning season within

by Aijounai



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijounai/pseuds/Aijounai
Summary: Dopo la battaglia finale, Eliwood, Hector, Lyndis e Ninian devono affrontare un futuro dove i sacrifici che hanno compiuto e i legami che li uniscono a volte non bastano, e dove una strada che pensano di conoscere li porta più lontano di quanto immaginano.(Spoiler per il capitolo 19xx della storia di Hector e per il finale del gioco; piccoli spoiler per Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade e per il DLC Smash Brethen 3 di Fire Emblem: Awakening)





	

“What does the winter bring  
If not yet another spring?”

 

 _Serenade –_ Kamelot

L’uomo che non ha nome passa molto tempo tra le rovine. La terra reclama con edera e muschio ciò che la pietra le ha sottratto, un boccone di edificio dopo l’altro, gran parte delle colonne sono ridotte a massi senza più forma, la nebbia che galleggia sopra la roccia sembra immobile, come appesa ad un filo invisibile; ma all’uomo senza nome non importa. I fogli di pergamena si screpolano tra le sue mani mentre sfoglia un tomo dopo l’altro, mentre sul tavolo gocciola la cera delle candele e il tempo passa e a volte lui si dimentica di mangiare. L’uomo senza nome è paziente e febbrile: divora quei libri dimenticati con una fame senza fondo, e non appena ne finisce uno ne comincia un altro, sempre cercando qualcosa che non è ancora riuscito a trovare, sempre, sempre. A volte la vista va e viene, le gocce di sudore che gli imperlano la fronte bruciano, ma l’uomo senza nome non se ne preoccupa. Se deve diventare un guscio vuoto per accogliere l’oscurità e controllarla sa che deve resistere, dimenticare cosa vuol dire essere umani, tenere a mente solo i desideri. Mentre legge, le labbra dell’uomo senza nome si muovono e non emettono suono. Non è un incantesimo. È una preghiera…

…Le mani dell’uomo senza nome ora gli tremano e le gambe rischiano di non reggerlo quando si alza a prendere il prossimo volume dallo scaffale. Comincia a sentire il peso delle settimane che passano – e comincia a sentire nelle ossa, che si gonfia lentamente tra le costole, il proprio sconforto. Le rughe tra le sue sopracciglia si sono fatte più marcate, la stanchezza gli infossa gli occhi nel cranio, le pupille iniettate di sangue, ma l’uomo senza nome continua a sfogliare i suoi antichi volumi come faceva prima. La speranza svanisce ad ogni pagina.

Il tempo passa, ma la preghiera è rimasta sempre uguale: ridammi i miei bambini, ridammi i miei bambini.

Ninian tiene gli occhi socchiusi e ascolta le voci dei morti arrivare fino a lei. Non sono le anime a parlarle, quanto gli echi delle loro azioni passate che, nel tempo, si sono allungate e ora possono finalmente raggiungerle. Si aggrappa a delle sensazioni fisiche per rimanere legata al presente - la luce del sole, tiepida contro la fronte e le guance, il dondolio della sedia su cui è seduta – mentre l’altra metà di lei si tende con uno spasimo verso quelle voci dimenticate. La lingua che parlano porta con sé immagini, non parole, e lei può rivedere l’uomo senza nome fermarsi nella sua lettura, con la sua preghiera monotona sulle labbra, e scagliare il volume che stava leggendo contro la parete. Così tanta determinazione sprecata, pensa lei, vedendo l’uomo affondare la testa tra le mani. Se potesse sapere il suo nome e attraversare l’oceano del tempo che li divide, forse potrebbe –

Un tocco leggerissimo sul suo braccio, e Ninian apre gli occhi.

«Perdonami. Credevo ti fossi addormentata» le dice lady Eleanora – lei riesce a riconoscere la voce più che a distinguerla in controluce. «Eliwood mi ha detto che sei molto sensibile alla luce del sole».

Ninian accenna ad un sorriso. «Lord Eliwood si preoccupa sempre troppo. Per caso è…».

«Non è ancora tornato».

Ora che i suoi occhi si sono riabituati alla penombra e lei può sentire la pelle del viso tirarsi e cominciare a bruciare come se fosse trafitta da minuscoli aghi invisibili, Ninian riesce a distinguere i contorni della camera – la _loro_ camera - e a notare l’espressione di Eleanora indurirsi per un momento; pensa a suo marito e a suo figlio, uno partito e non più tornato, l’altro sparito senza lasciare che una nota arrotolata sul cuscino: _tornerò presto_.

«Non è da Eliwood fare così» riflette Eleanora a voce alta. «Ma sono sicura che abbia le sue ragioni».

Ninian sa che dovrebbe sentirsi delusa, forse persino tradita, dall’essere stata lasciata indietro con soltanto due parole e nessuna spiegazione, ma non avverte nulla. Quella tenerezza che pochi minuti prima provava per quell’uomo solitario e disperato dei suoi sogni si riversa di colpo sull’uomo per cui ha scelto di rimanere ad Elibe. Al contrario di Eleanora, lei non ha dubbi.

«Due giorni» si sente dire, prima che possa trattenersi. «Tornerà fra due giorni».

Lady Eleanora piega appena la testa, il girocollo di perle cattura un bagliore di luce che per un attimo le ferisce gli occhi. «Come dici, Ninian?».

Per la madre di Eliwood, lei non è che una danzatrice venuta da lontano, senza più famiglia, che ha incrociato il destino della sua famiglia per un caso fortunato, e lei ha giurato ad Eliwood che non sarà mai altro: nessun incubo del passato, nessuna profezia, nessun potere. Non sarà che una ragazza normale fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Che i morti continuino a sussurrarle attraverso le pareti, lei non farà altro che respingerle con la stessa scioltezza con cui ignora il sospetto nella voce di Eleanora.

«È una sensazione… Una speranza. Mi manca già così tanto».

Lady Eleanora sorride. La lontananza è qualcosa che ricorda bene.

«Non dovremmo stare qui a pensarci, allora. Sono sicura che mentre andiamo alla sala grande ci verrà in mente qualcosa da fare mentre aspettiamo».

Ninian si alza dalla sua sedia a dondolo ancora leggermente abbacinata. Dopo la traversata del deserto del Nabata la testa le girava per la febbre, il suo corpo sembrava ribollire dall’interno, ma ciò che ricorda meglio del dolore è la sensazione della mano fresca di lord Eliwood contro la sua fronte e sull’interno del gomito, quando gliel’aveva preso per controllare le scottature. Ninian non sa ancora se si sia innamorata di lui quella sera, mentre erano seduti sulla pietra gelida della casa di lord Athos e lui le frizionava in silenzio la pomata sulla pelle, oppure in un momento nel tempo che non riesce a collocare. Sa solo che quel momento è uno di quei ricordi che tiene solo per sé.

Esce dalla camera al braccio di lady Eleanora. Quando scenderà la sera lei tornerà a sedersi accanto alla finestra che guarda a est, ad aspettare che lord Eliwood torni a casa – no, si corregge in silenzio, da me.

Sa che i sussurri continuano ad aspettarla lì.

Lyndis versa con attenzione il contenuto del bollitore nelle due tazze che le stanno di fronte, una piccola ruga di concentrazione in mezzo agli occhi; quando lo riappoggia sul tavolo, commenta con un sorriso quanto sia infinitamente più difficile essere una brava padrona di casa che una buona guerriera. Anche se i capelli che ora tiene raccolti secondo la moda e gli abiti da nobildonna le conferiscono un aspetto più serio ed adulto, non ha perso la capacità di sorridere con la stessa spontaneità di sempre. Una volta gli ha confidato che le pianure le mancano, che forse un giorno abbandonerà il regno che suo nonno le ha lasciato per tornare a Sacae.

«Questa vita è meravigliosa» gli ha detto, guardando un frammento di cielo limpido fuori dalla finestra, «Ma quando hai vissuto nelle pianure, il tuo cuore non è più capace di dimenticarle. Nessun paesaggio di Caelin sarà abbastanza bello da sostituire quello che esiste nei miei ricordi».

«Mancheresti a troppe persone, lo sai?».

Lei ha sorriso con fare triste, prima di accarezzargli una guancia spingendolo ad interrompersi.

«Presto non avrò più niente, qui, che mi spinga a rimanere».

«Come sta Ninian?» gli chiede ora lei con gentilezza.

«Bene» dice Eliwood, istintivamente, senza guardarla. Bastano pochi secondi di silenzio perché si ritrovi a balbettare, cercando di correggersi. «Per ora… Bene».

«Per ora?».

Anche se una parte di lui è grata del fatto che Lyn non abbia mai imparato la velenosa sottigliezza degli altri nobili, e chieda subito ciò che più le preme sapere, ce n’è un’altra, molto più rancorosa, che si domanda con una certa rabbia perché non lo lasci in pace.

«Prima che partissi ha avuto... Non lo so ancora. Una mattina si è svegliata e non riusciva a muoversi, era come se avesse perso completamente forza. Ha impiegato tre giorni per rimettersi in piedi, così… senza motivo».

Scopre, con una certa meraviglia, di stare tremando. Lyndis, la Lyndis che gli è sempre stata vicino e che non l’ha mai abbandonato, si alza dalla sua sedia per andare ad abbracciarlo. Ogni parola sarebbe inutile, lo sanno entrambi, perciò lei lo tiene stretto come un fratellino più piccolo e gli accarezza i capelli finché lui non riesce a sciogliere il nodo alla gola, parecchi minuti più tardi.

«È passato solo un anno» le dice, strofinandosi le nocche contro gli occhi, «Un anno, e già Ninian comincia ad avere… Che vita l’ho costretta a vivere, Lyn? Che cosa ho fatto?».

«Tu non hai la colpa di nulla, Eliwood» replica Lyndis, calma, «Ninian ha scelto di vivere accanto all’uomo che amava, e lo ha fatto sapendo la sua vita sarebbe stata più corta di tutti gli altri, e più difficile. Può darsi che questo attacco sia stato qualcosa di momentaneo. Può darsi che nei prossimi anni Ninian starà benissimo, come può darsi che peggiori col tempo».

«Quando l’ho vista in quelle condizioni, non ho fatto che pensare a come sarà in futuro. Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa».

«Io non so vedere il futuro, e nemmeno tu. Non renderti già infelice prima del tempo, ma soprattutto non rendere infelice lei, va bene?».

Eliwood sospira a fondo. Forse ha voluto vedere Lyn solo per sentirsi dire quelle parole, per essere confortato - per quanto siano semplici e forse troppo speranzose, riescono a farlo sentire più calmo di quanto sia mai stato nelle ultime settimane.

Lyndis gli stringe entrambe le mani, brevemente, prima di lasciargliele. Gli occhi verdi hanno un bagliore, come se in quel momento lo stessero attraversato da parte a parte. «D’accordo, Eliwood. Sono davvero felice di averti qui, ma immagino tu non abbia fatto di corsa tutta questa strada solo per vedere una vecchia amica. Dimmi cosa ti serve».

«Devo chiederti un favore. Ho bisogno di Florina».

Lei gli rivolge uno sguardo stupito. «Florina? Certo, è ancora qui a Caelin, la manderò subito a chiamare. Ma, Eliwood… Perché?».

Lui osserva fuori dalla finestra – un cielo blu, talmente piatto e uniforme da sembrare lo sfondo di un affresco. Le migliori condizioni per volare. Ha quasi paura a parlarne a voce alta senza sembrare troppo folle, ma si costringe comunque a dire, per Lyndis e per lui: «Devo andare a Ilia».

 

*

 

Anche dopo giorni, il ricordo del freddo di Ilia è così vivido da rasentare il reale: gli sembra ancora che il freddo continui a mordergli le guance, graffiargli ogni lembo di pelle lasciato scoperto, come una bestia invisibile che tenta di aggredirlo e di chiudere le fauci gigantesche attorno a lui, masticarlo e sputare le sue ossa lontano, in mezzo alla neve delle montagne. Istintivamente accelera il passo, scivola come un’ombra tra i corridoi del castello, finché non si ferma nel salone delle udienze. Sua madre è seduta distante dal trono. nell’angolo più vicino al camino spento, e malgrado il clima sia mite lady Eleanora rabbrividisce appena sotto lo scialle. Sta lavorando, osserva lui, una candela sul tavolo ondeggia mentre attorno a loro la luce del giorno si dissolve nel buio; sua madre sta sistemando i fili dorati sfilacciati su uno dei suoi mantelli da cerimonia, sostituendoli con i nuovi, ed è così presa dal suo lavoro da non accorgersi di lui fino al momento in cui le si inginocchia vicino.

«Sei tornato» dice lei, semplicemente. Alza gli occhi e li riabbassa subito. Non è arrabbiata o delusa; per un qualche strano motivo, Eliwood ha la sensazione che sua madre abbia capito che la sua fuga è stata quello che per lei e suo padre era il ballo alla festa del raccolto: un momento slegato da ogni altro, necessario a rinnovare una promessa che nessun altro conosce.

«Sì. Mi dispiace se vi ho fatto preoccupare».

«Ninian non si è mossa dalla finestra in questi giorni. Ma stamattina, durante la colazione, mi ha detto: “Lord Eliwood sta tornando”». Sua madre liscia distrattamente lo stemma su cui sta lavorando. «Quella ragazza è molto di più di quello che sembra alla vista, non è vero? E ti vuole molto bene».

«Ninian è straordinaria».

«Lo so» ride piano sua madre. «O non l’avresti mai sposata».

Lui si alza. Quando era tornato a Pherae portando con sé Ninian, si era accorto per la prima volta delle sottilissime strisce argentee fra i capelli di sua madre, seminascoste dalle altre ciocche, e delle piccole rughe d’espressione che le si formavano vicino agli occhi mentre sorrideva. Ora riesce a vedere con chiarezza i tendini leggermente sporgenti delle mani di lei, una volta velocissime, ora più calme, più serene nel loro lavoro.

«Non sparirò più così. Promesso».

«Promesse da marinaio» sbuffa sua madre. Lui la bacia sulla tempia prima di uscire.

Trova Ninian davanti alla finestra della loro camera, come gli ha detto sua madre. È accoccolata sulla sedia a dondolo, come un gatto, ma immobile. Nella loro stanza l’unica luce ora proviene delle fiaccole del corridoio, come se lei non si fosse preoccupata di accendere quelle della camera. Solo quando Eliwood riesce, con qualche difficoltà, a trovare una delle lampade e ad accenderla, scopre che Ninian è sveglia e lo sta guardando dritto negli occhi.

Lui si ritrova ad esitare, per un attimo. Ad Ilia, in sella ad Huey assieme ad una Florina più sicura e forte di quanto ricordava, e più tardi, a frugare fra la neve e le rocce a strapiombo nel vuoto, si era sentito sempre in procinto di perdere quel fragile equilibrio: da una parte c’era la terra, dall’altra il niente. Anche adesso ha l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa che lo attira verso il basso, pronto a risucchiarlo: la sua paura del futuro, immagina. Si inginocchia davanti a Ninian, che non ha smesso di guardarlo senza aprire bocca, e si sfila dalla cintura il fiore – il vero motivo del suo breve viaggio a Ilia.

«Ricordi quel libro di botanica che mi hai mostrato, qualche settimana fa?» le chiede. «Quando mi hai mostrato il disegno di questo fiore e mi avevi detto che ti avventuravi a cercarlo sulle montagne quando eri piccola, perché era l’unico che cresceva in mezzo a tutto quel freddo. Dicono che sia nato dalle lacrime che i draghi di ghiaccio hanno versato quando sono stati costretti a lasciare Elibe… O almeno così mi ha detto Florina».

Il fiore, malgrado il viaggio, è ancora perlaceo e perfetto, come se fosse di cera; Ninian allunga una mano a sfiorarne i lunghi petali, ma non accenna a prenderlo.

«Quando hai avuto quella crisi, per la prima volta mi sono reso conto di quanto difficile potesse essere per te vivere qui, e quanta sofferenza ti avrebbe causato. E mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Però vorrei…». Prende un respiro – continua a parlare, si dice, andiamo. «Credo… Credo di aver capito perché lo adori. Questo fiore cresce in un luogo dove tutte le altre cose non riescono a sopravvivere, in mezzo alla neve e ai venti. È unico e… e meraviglioso. Ti somiglia. È per questo che sono andato a prenderlo, anche se io stesso non riuscivo bene a capire bene il perché di questo viaggio... Io non ho la tua forza, Ninian. Mi sono reso conto di avere più paura di quello che credevo. Però… Però c’è una cosa che voglio prometterti. Non ti abbandonerò mai, qualunque cosa succeda e qualunque incubo possa tormentarti. Ti renderò felice come ho promesso a Nils. Sarò degno del sacrificio che hai fatto per me. Te lo giuro».

Ninian gli prende con delicatezza il fiore di mano. Tiene le dita chiuse attorno ai petali, senza stringere, come se il fiore fosse fatto di fumo e lei volesse tenerlo inglobato il più possibile in una sfera invisibile prima di lasciarlo dissolvere. Quando solleva gli occhi dal fiore, Eliwood si accorge che le si sono riempiti di lacrime. Istintivamente si allunga verso di lei per abbracciarla, ma Ninian lo precede e gli getta le braccia al collo. Lasciano scendere il silenzio, e dentro quell’assenza di parole pulsa come un cuore tutto ciò che devono ancora dirsi: un perdono ancora inespresso, un grazie, un racconto. Ma per ora tutto converge su Ninian, solo su di lei: lui può vedere la curva della guancia orlata di ciocche color argento e venature azzurre, capelli scompigliati, per un attimo gli occhi cremisi brillano prima che lei prema più forte il viso contro di lui. Sembra una dea, si dice Eliwood; sembra immortale.

_*_

Le pianure di Sacae si stendono e si allargano, orizzontali come la superficie di un lago, a perdita d’occhio. A quell’ora prossima al tramonto l’erba sembra oro fuso e ancora bollente, e il soffio del vento piega gli steli sotto un’ombra color bronzo. Lyndis si alza da tavola, la ciotola della zuppa ancora in mano, per scostare di più la tenda che copre parzialmente l’entrata e far entrare l’ultima luce del giorno.

«È il momento che amo di più della giornata» gli dice. «Quando c’è il cielo perfettamente limpido, senza una nuvola, e il sole inizia a calare. Dall’accampamento del mio clan, dove si possono vedere le montagne di Biran, tutto sembra… Una volta lo definivo magico, ma forse è un aggettivo troppo infantile. So solo che quando osservo questo tramonto mi sento piena di speranza. Sento che il mondo potrebbe essere davvero un posto migliore». Lyn ride e richiude la tenda con un colpo secco. «Avanti, dammi della stupida sentimentale. Me lo merito».

«Per poi rischiare di essere avvelenato con la colazione di domani? No, grazie mille» risponde lui, mettendo giù il cucchiaio. «Sai, sei migliorata con le zuppe. Almeno adesso ti ricordi di mettere il sale».

«Parli proprio tu? L’ultima volta che hai cercato di arrostire un cervo e ti abbiamo lasciato da solo l’hai carbonizzato quasi completamente. Mi ricordo che abbiamo passato un’ora a grattare via le parti bruciate, e quello che abbiamo mangiato era diventato un blocco di ghiaccio».

«L’avevo detto da subito che non ero capace di cucinare, non puoi accusarmi di aver mentito».

Lei, passando a prendere la sua ciotola vuota, gli batte leggermente la propria contro la tempia. «Allora non sei nella posizione di rinfacciarmi una zuppa insipida che ti ho preparato eoni fa, animale».

Hector ha molti ricordi di Lyndis, vividissimi e sparsi e senza legami tra loro: lei che studia assieme a Robin una mappa per progettare il tragitto del giorno dopo, lei che lucida la sua spada in un angolo dell’accampamento, lei accanto a Eliwood e Ninian nelle prime file della chiesa, con i capelli raccolti sulla nuca e un mantello di pelliccia bianca e scarlatta, i colori della casata di lord Hausen, ad assistere alla sua incoronazione. Ma non pensa di averla vista tanto raggiante come ora, nella sua Sacae, sola e felice in mezzo alle sue amate pianure. Deve distogliere lo sguardo, fissarlo sui mobili e sulle tende dalle sfumature ocra. Si è sempre chiesto cosa abbia pensato Lyndis – lei, che ha sempre vissuto con così poco – davanti allo sfarzo delle corti di Ositia e Pherae.

Lyn torna a sedersi a tavola, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione. «Dimmi, come avete fatto a trovarmi?».

«Non è stato troppo difficile. È bastato spedire Matthew a parlare con i Djute. In qualche modo è riuscito a convincerli che non siamo l’avanguardia di un’armata più grande e che volevamo solo parlare con te».

«Siete stati fortunati» replica lei. «I Djute sono la tribù più aggressiva di Sacae, se avessero saputo che avevano tra le mani la scorta del marchese di Ositia…».

«Ma visto che il marchese di Ositia viaggia in incognito, non ci sono stati problemi. Immagino che aver fatto il tuo nome abbia aiutato parecchio».

Lyndis solleva appena le spalle, scrollandosi di dosso un immaginario peso. «Per quello che vale il mio nome… Da quanto siete in viaggio? Dieci giorni, più o meno? La temperatura scende molto durante la notte, dovrei vedere se i tuoi soldati hanno bisogno di qualcosa».

Hector le blocca il polso, più gentilmente che può, prima che lei riesca ad uscire. Subito non si rende conto del perché di quell’urgenza, che riesce a concretizzare in pensiero solo qualche secondo più tardi: Lyn ha lasciato Caelin con facilità, niente potrebbe impedirle di svanire di nuovo. La paura irrazionale di vederla dissolversi come nebbia al mattino è, improvvisamente, troppa.

«Grazie per la premura, ma è da un paio di giorni che siamo a Sacae e abbiamo imparato a cavarcela» le dice. «Mi sei mancata».

Lyndis sbatte le palpebre, solo un attimo di confusione, prima di scuotere la testa con un mezzo sorriso.

«Devi passartela veramente male a Ositia se ti riduci a dire qualcosa del genere. Con che scusa hai lasciato la tua città?».

«Viaggio diplomatico. Come scusa è ottima per qualsiasi occasione».

«Mi aspettavo che portassi tua moglie con te. Non l’avrai lasciata fuori con i tuoi soldati, vero?».

Lei lo dice con una scioltezza e una noncuranza tale da fargli pensare ad una battuta provata chissà quante volte; ed è tutta quella maschera di affabile impassibilità che gli fa realmente intravvedere qualcosa di ciò che sta provando Lyn.

«Lyndis, non sono sposato» dice. Improvvisamente ha la gola secca.

«Non è quello che ho sentito».

«Aspetta. È per questo che mi hai chiesto di prendere Caelin sotto il protettorato di Ositia con una lettera? Una dannata lettera?».

«Che tu hai firmato» risponde lei, atona.

«Se non l’avessi fatto, te ne saresti andata comunque. E mi avresti odiato per tutta la vita. Ma potevi parlarmene all’incoronazione, avremmo…».

«Avresti provato a farmi cambiare idea e non ci saresti riuscito. E comunque, all’incoronazione eri troppo occupato».

«Sei fuggita via subito dopo la cerimonia» ribatte lui. Ricordava di aver cercato di distinguere il viso di Lyn in mezzo alla folla degli invitati, di aver passato ogni secondo libero a cercarla - «Hai visto Lyndis? Sai dov’è?» - prima di imbattersi in un’attonita Serra, che gli aveva risposto, con fare esitante: «Era qui con me fino a poco fa, abbiamo parlato… Ma, milord, non le avete detto del vostro matrimonio?».

Lyndis si libera con uno strattone dalla sua presa allentata e si sfrega il polso un paio di volte. «Sì, me ne sono andata via subito. Ti domando perdono, marchese di Ositia, per aver lasciato troppo presto quello che per te avrebbe dovuto essere un giorno felice. Così va meglio?».

Hector si morde a fatica la lingua per non rispondere. Lyndis ha perso la felicità, sincera o forzata che fosse, di poco prima, e quella che ha davanti a lui è la stessa Lyndis che gli aveva parlato sulla nave di Fargus, quella con il cuore a pezzi e un dolore talmente straripante da non poter essere espresso semplicemente a parole. Ma stavolta la causa di tanto dolore è lui.

«Usciamo un attimo, Lyn. Ti spiego tutto».

Lei abbassa bruscamente la testa, pronta a reagire, ma fa strada senza aggiungere altro. Lyndis non esagera quando parla delle notti fredde di Sacae: non sono troppo vicini alle montagne che confinano con Biran, ma ora l’aria è diventata così fredda da sentirla bruciare nei polmoni. A qualche centinaio di metri di distanza, il chiacchierare indistinto e il fuoco dell’accampamento improvvisato dai soldati della sua scorta – l’unica luce visibile sotto quel cielo pulsante e immenso. Lyndis si siede sull’erba, abbracciandosi le ginocchia, e dopo qualche secondo lui la imita. Vederla così, accoccolata con le ginocchia strette al petto come una bambina, gli stringe la gola.

«Ti ascolto» dice lei, seccamente.

«C’era stata una proposta di matrimonio, è vero. Oswin mi ha consigliato di non rigettarla subito, in modo da non offendere nessuno, ma di fingere di ponderare la cosa. Però… Però mi conosci, sai che prendo le decisioni all’istante, come faceva Ather, e il fatto che abbia tardato così tanto a rispondere con un rifiuto ha fatto nascere delle voci. Quando me ne sono accorto, erano già arrivate fino a te».

Lyn non risponde. Lui allunga una mano a strappare qualche filo d’erba, sentendosi schiacciare da quel silenzio.

«La colpa è solo mia, lo so. Avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma… Immagino che il vero problema sia un altro, no? Immagino che tu ti stia chiedendo perché non sono mai venuto a Caelin, perché nelle mie lettere ti chiedessi sempre di avere pazienza, di darmi un altro po’ di tempo».

Le stelle sembrano più grandi rispetto a quelle che si vedono da Ositia, come se l’immensità del cielo le costringa ad espandersi assieme a lui; Lyndis alza la testa per osservarle, e la loro luce, stranamente vivida, le colora il viso e i capelli d’argento. Per un attimo Hector non riesce a continuare.

«La verità è che non sopportavo di costringerti a dover scegliere fra me e tuo nonno. Quando mi hai scritto che gli mancava poco da vivere, ho deciso che avrei aspettato. Che non sarei stato egoista, per una volta. Conosco poco lord Hausen, ma so quello che ha passato per riaverti vicino a lui, ed era giusto che passasse gli ultimi giorni della sua vita con la persona che amava di più al mondo. Il giorno della mia incoronazione volevo chiederti di sposarmi».

Se le sue parole suscitano in lei qualche reazione, Lyn non lo dà a vedere. Rimane a guardare fisso davanti a sé, immobile e fredda come una statua.

«Per amor del cielo, Lyndis» esclama lui, «Parla, dammi uno schiaffo, insultami, ma fa qualcosa!».

Lei si concede qualche secondo ancora per non parlare. «Puoi immaginare come mi sia sentita?» dice alla fine, con un mormorio che gli fa venire i brividi. «Serra che comincia a tessermi le lodi della tua promessa sposa e io lì, ad ascoltarla come una stupida, che non sapevo nulla. La moglie del tuo capospia mi parla del tuo matrimonio e io dovrei pensare che non sia vero? Che tu stia solo prendendo tempo?».

«Lo so. È stato stupido…».

«Non è stato stupido, è stato… straziante. Mio nonno era morto da poche settimane, e l’uomo di cui ero innamorata stava per sposare una sconosciuta. Io ho aspettato per più di un anno, Hector, come mi avevi chiesto, senza chiederti nulla. E poi… questo. Sono rimasta a Lycia per stare accanto a mio nonno, e penso che, stupida come sono, ci sarei rimasta se me l’avessi chiesto tu. Ma non è successo Dimmi se ora ti basta venire qui a parlarmi per cancellare tutto questo».

«No, io… Avrei dovuto mandare all’inferno tutto, Lyn, e l’avrei fatto sicuramente se avessi saputo che ti avrebbe fatto soffrire così tanto. Non te lo meriti».

«Hai ragione, non me lo merito» risponde lei. «Perciò ti propongo una cosa: tu e i tuoi soldati potete rimanere qui fino a domattina, poi vi rifornirò delle provviste per il ritorno e ve ne tornerete a Ositia».

«No».

«Questa non è Ositia, ma Sacae. Questa è casa mia, e non mi darai ordini».

«Lyndis, io rimango».

«Tu non rimani. Non voglio che tu rimanga» replica lei, alzandosi. «Ora, per favore, vai dai tuoi uomini. Domattina voglio almeno salutarvi più serenamente di adesso».

Durante il loro viaggio, ogni volta che discutevano, c’era sempre qualcosa che interveniva per appianare le loro divergenze: le parole calme di Eliwood, un nemico comparso dal nulla, un impegno improvviso. Ma adesso ci sono soltanto loro due, e stavolta il destino non viene a soccorrerlo. Hector si costringe a fermarsi ai margini della capanna. Stavolta chiedere semplicemente scusa non basta, forse nemmeno dire la verità è abbastanza.

«Lyndis, hai ragione. Avresti ragione a odiarmi per il resto della vita. Nessuna parola e nessuna scusa può cambiare quello che è successo». Inspira a fondo. «Però voglio che tu sappia una cosa. Se non sei tu, non ci sarà nessun’altra per me. Mai».

Perché c’è un ricordo, marchiato a fondo dentro di lui, che non può cancellare, non importa quanto ci provi: Lyndis appoggiata alla sua schiena, le mani aggrappate alla sua maglia, e anche così lui riesce a sentire ogni singola lacrima come se gli scorresse direttamente sulla pelle. Non può fingere che non sia mai successo, e sa che finché ricorderà quell’istante a Valor, niente al mondo può impedirgli di continuare a voler rivivere quella vicinanza, con quella persona.

Dalla capanna non arriva risposta. In fondo, se l’aspettava.

 

Una volta Lyndis gli aveva chiesto se pregava mai per i suoi genitori. Lui le aveva risposto di no, che non credeva alle preghiere. In realtà non pensava che i morti sentissero qualcosa, o che provassero o meno conforto il sapere che qualcuno stesse pregando per loro. Lyn aveva accettato quella risposta, ma aveva aggiunto che le preghiere sono un conforto: se per i vivi o i defunti, non importava.

Hector se lo chiede anche ora, mentre inquadra in lontananza la sagoma di quello che doveva essere il pozzo di un accampamento, usato qualche anno prima; solo avvicinandosi a quel pozzo visto per caso durante il suo giro notturno, si rende conto che sul terreno, dove una volta c’erano capanne simili a quella di Lyndis, ci sono soltanto mattoni anneriti o sagome di erba schiacciata e ancora ingiallita. Un accampamento di cinquanta persone, forse di più, riflette. La luce della sua torcia illumina a tratti pezzi del vecchio accampamento. Nei villaggi appena attaccati che avevano visto durante il loro viaggio, la cosa che l’aveva colpito di più, oltre alla presenza di cadaveri o feriti, erano gli oggetti quotidiani - una brocca, un piatto, una bambola di pezza – distrutti, scheggiati o abbandonati all’interno delle case. Ma in questo caso qualcuno deve aver ripulito tutto: è come osservare le ossa spolpate di una carcassa. Solo pochi resti per ricordare che, una volta, quell’accampamento era stato una casa per delle persone.

Hector attraversa l’accampamento lentamente. Appena poco al di fuori del perimetro vede le tombe. Un cimitero improvvisato: niente di più che lastre di pietra, messe in fila, su cui sono stati incisi dei nomi, e alla fine un piccolo altare, che con il suo pallore sembra galleggiare in mezzo al buio.

Lui si avvicina all’altare, alzando di poco la torcia: sul piano di marmo, una candela dalla base larga, delle offerte di frutta e fiori secchi. Prima non ci ha fatto caso, ma ora che si sta avvicinando il mattino e il cielo comincia a prendere una luce sempre più lattiginosa, riesce di nuovo a distinguere le sagome, aguzze come coltelli, delle montagne Taliver. Taliver, ricorda, come i banditi che avevano massacrato il clan dei Lorca. Se si voltasse indietro e riattraversasse le file di tombe, forse potrebbe riuscire leggere i nomi di Hassar e lady Madelyn di Caelin; invece, girandosi, vede a poca distanza da lui, dall’altra parte del piccolo cimitero, l’unica sopravvissuta al massacro, che per senso di colpa o dovere non ha mai voluto andare a vivere troppo lontano dal luogo dove riposano i suoi genitori e le persone del suo clan.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiede Lyndis, ma la voce le trema così tanto che non riesce a capire se sia arrabbiata o meno. Hector si volta di nuovo verso l’altare. Le offerte sono state lasciate da pochissimo, si sente ancora l’odore delle mele e di melograno.

«Sono capitato qui per caso, non riuscivo a dormire». Spiegarle il perché sembra inutile. «Non sapevo fosse l’accampamento del tuo clan. Mi dispiace».

«Non fa niente» risponde lei. Mentre le si avvicina, Hector nota che si sta stringendo entrambi i gomiti, abbracciandosi quasi volesse costringersi a mantenersi intera, a non rompersi in mille pezzi; e anche se la vede muovere le labbra, l’aria attorno a loro rimane immobile, priva di increspature di suono, quasi fosse una cappa di silenzio impossibile da sollevare.

Lui non desidera che il sollievo dei morti, desidera che rimangano in pace nelle loro tombe, che nessuna preghiera li riporti indietro, a piantarsi come chiodi nella memoria, a sanguinare ad ogni movimento. Può quasi vedere le mani invisibili di tutti coloro che Lyndis ha conosciuto e perso allungarsi verso di lei, sfiorarla e toccarla con dita fredde, e vede lei interrompersi a metà di una preghiera, congelata in mezzo a quegli arti fantasma, incapace di andare avanti, trattenuta dal rimordo.

«Va bene così, Lyndis» le dice. «Ti sei tormentata abbastanza. Lasciali andare adesso».

Pensa ai suoi genitori. Le sue lacrime di bambino avrebbero potuto chiamarli indietro, ma ora non ha più senso: loro sono sigillati, lontani, e suo fratello con loro. Non possono raggiungerlo.

Lyn sembra confusa, disorientata; Hector pensa che si allontanerà come poche ore prima, quando le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, non sa nemmeno lui per consolarla o per portarla via.

«Una volta avevo la mia vendetta» dice lei all’improvviso, mentre si allontanano lentamente dal cimitero. «Volevo vendicarmi di quei bastardi che avevano ucciso la mia gente, e volevo farlo di persona. Volevo diventare forte anche per questo. Ma poi sir Wallace… Sir Wallace si è preso quella vendetta. Me l’ha portata via. Non l’ho ancora perdonato».

«Ti ha detto perché l’ha fatto?».

Lei si porta una mano alla fronte. «Non voleva che l’odio mi avvelenasse la vita. A mente fredda posso capirlo, ma ogni volta che vengo qui mi sento… Privata di qualcosa».

«Lyn, non ti sentirai mai libera se non smetti di darti la colpa di essere viva. Tu sei sopravvissuta e loro no, e non è colpa _tua_. Credimi, ne so qualcosa».

«Hector, perché non sei rimasto a Ositia? Perché sei venuto a cercarmi? Perché non mi hai lasciato in pace?».

Lui non risponde. Cosa dovrebbe dire, poi?

«Credevo di poter stare bene, lontano da Lycia, e poi ti presenti qui. Ti trovo nel posto che per me significa di più al mondo, e…» Lyndis chiude una mano a pugno, stringendola. «Questo non è solo il cimitero dove riposa il mio clan, è la mia anima. È questo ciò che sono».

«Lo so».

«Come puoi saperlo?».

In cima alla collina, lontano dalla vista dei morti, Hector si ferma. «Quel giorno, durante la battaglia di Valor, hai versato lacrime che io non potevo versare. Non era la prima volta che lo pensavo, ma… In quel momento mi sono reso conto che mi potevi capire meglio di chiunque altro, e che potevi farlo perché ormai eri diventata parte di me. Quando hai pianto per me, sei diventata i miei occhi».

Lyndis riesce a concedersi una debole risata. «Sono delle belle parole. Una volta ti saresti tagliato la lingua piuttosto che ammetterlo».

«Non sono cambiato così tanto. Continuerò a tornare qui, Lyndis. Lo sai che lo farò e non puoi impedirmelo».

«Non solo sei uno stramaledetto testardo, sei pure recidivo». Ma la rabbia di qualche ora prima sembra stemperata, smorzata. «Non posso semplicemente dimenticare tutto».

«Me l’hai già detto una volta a Ositia, e in quell’occasione mi hai chiesto di colpirti per farti sentire meglio». Allarga le braccia. «Devo chiedere a te la stessa cosa?».

«Hector».

«Allora torna con me a Lycia».

« _Hector_ ».

«Non accetterò un no. Non adesso».

Per un attimo Lyndis sembra sul punto di urlare contro di lui, di estrarre la spada per colpirlo. Ma i secondi passano e lei sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, l’espressione incredula per qualcosa che lui non riesce a capire.

«Hai fatto con me la stessa cosa che hai fatto con Eliwood, più di un anno fa. Per non costringerlo a scegliere, hai preso la decisione per lui. E non volevi che scegliessi fra te e mio nonno… Perciò hai scelto tu per me» riflette lei. Hector si limita a scrollare le spalle.

Lyn scuote la testa. «Tu non hai mai un dubbio su ciò che fai, mai un cedimento, vero?».

«Guarda un po’ dove mi ha portato la mia unica indecisione».

Lyndis si volta verso est, verso la forma delle montagne che sembrano avanzare nella luce, verso il suo passato. La sta strappando via o la sta salvando – Hector non riesce a capirlo.

Alla fine lei appoggia la testa contro il suo petto, ad occhi chiusi. Non è perdono, ma è un inizio. «Non passerà da un giorno all’altro».

«Non importa» dice lui, ed è sincero. «Abbiamo tutto il tempo».

 

*

 

Ninian sogna spesso. Il suo potere la riporta indietro, e lei rivede un drago dalle squame candide avanzare solenne tra le colonne del tempio, gli occhi rossi infiammati, mentre attorno a lui le ombre si allungano e il cielo si incendia della prima luce del mattino. Lo vede raggiungere un secondo drago, poco più grande di lui, il lungo collo reclinato verso l’altare, come in preghiera. Il sole danza sulle sue squame verdi e gialle, si arresta sulle perle dorate della collana sacerdotale che pende immobile dal collo del drago. Entrambi i draghi si allontanano dall’altare all’unisono, - il più piccolo emette dei cupi versi d’affetto, - escono assieme dal tempio; le loro zampe affondano nell’acqua pura che lambisce gli ultimi gradini della scalinata e assieme si allontanano, mentre piccole onde si increspano contro i loro fianchi quasi senza rumore.

Ninian sa che non esistono parole umane per descrivere la vita in un altro mondo, ma vorrebbe che il suo bambino non ancora nato ricevesse un bagliore di quella luce ultraterrena che non vedrà mai. Appoggia una mano sul ventre. Ci sono piccole pulsazioni, segni di vita che cominciano a nascere, e in cuor suo sa che il loro bambino la sta ascoltando. Perciò canta, a voce bassa ma decisa abbastanza da far sì che quelle visioni si insinuino nei suoi sogni e possano accompagnarlo come hanno fatto con lei: la sagoma delle colonne bianche che tagliavano l’azzurro così carico e straordinario di quel cielo senza nuvole, il calore sonnolento di quei pomeriggi passati in preghiera, il canto polifonico dei draghi che si alzava come un’onda invisibile dalla terra, fermandosi a vibrare sopra le loro teste, per poi dispendersi.

Poi ancora, un salto indietro nel tempo: i due bambini abbracciati accanto all’immenso portale di dolerite, da cui ancora esce aria rovente, aliena, che li fa rabbrividire di paura. Il più piccolo piange tra le braccia della sorella, ripetendo la stessa cosa che ripete da dieci giorni: tra i singhiozzi dice che rivuole sua madre, rivuole suo padre, che devono tornare subito indietro. La bambina trema di debolezza e di fame e non risponde. Un drago assiste alla scena da lontano, immobile come una statua, e quando il bambino smette di piangere la creatura avanza a passi lenti verso di loro. I due bambini si rannicchiano, quasi volessero farsi più piccoli per sparire dalla vista del drago, ma sanno di non avere la forza di scappare. Il drago ha le scaglie dorate e cremisi, così splendente che devono tenere gli occhi socchiusi per riuscire a guardarlo, e ha al collo una collana di minuscole pietre azzurre; è quella che il bambino riconosce, e istintivamente mormora: «Mamma» prima di ricominciare a piangere. La creatura allunga il collo verso di loro e il muso tocca le guance umide del bambino, prima una e poi l’altra: l’odore che avverte in loro è quello di drago, sangue di drago, figli di drago. Entrambi i bambini si aggrappano al collo della creatura, disperati e supplicanti e stranamente felici, e nel calore che avvertono sotto quelle squame splendenti sembra loro di riconoscere quello della madre. «Mamma, mamma» piange il bambino, e anche se il drago fa cenno di no con la testa, anche se loro sanno che non rivedranno mai più i loro genitori, sanno che almeno ora hanno qualcosa a cui possono aggrapparsi: il drago comincia ad avanzare nel tramonto, e Ninian e Nils lo seguono.

 

*

 

Lilina muove dei piccoli passi incerti nel giardino del castello, mulinando le mani ed emettendo piccoli versi di felicità, gli occhi azzurri spalancati dallo stupore della novità. Hector ha un braccio proteso verso di lei, lontano abbastanza da invitarla ad avvicinarsi e vicino abbastanza da essere pronto a prenderla al volo nel caso dovesse inciampare.

Lyndis li osserva da lontano, padre e figlia, e abbassa gli occhi sull’uccellino in legno che sta intagliando. Le è da poco tornato in mente un dettaglio della sua infanzia che non ha mai ricordato prima, l’immagine di suo padre seduto davanti all’ingresso della loro tenda, intento ad intagliare un animaletto in legno e lei, bambina, che gli tira una manica, cercando di capire quale creatura possa nascondersi in quel pezzo di legno sbozzato. Ma lei non è abile con il coltello, quella che ha tra le mani non è che una forma senza nome e la bambina che ora barcolla verso di lei sono di un confusionario blu vivo, gli occhi dello stesso colore, la copia di suo padre. Lyndis appoggia per un attimo il coltello da una parte per prendere le mani della piccola.

«Torna da papà, su» le dice, e Lilina riparte subito, traballante e felice, per raggiungere suo padre.

Hectro e Lilina, così simili e così uniti, insieme fanno un unico pezzo di cui lei non riesce a fare parte, non importa quanto ci provi. Si dice che non dovrebbe essere arrabbiata con sua figlia, ancora troppo piccola per rendersi conto di ciò che fa, ma non può farne a meno: è come cercare di allineare due pezzi di uno specchio che si è rotto, non combaceranno mai perfettamente, così come lei non riuscirà mai ad amare Ositia.

Ositia: la città fortezza, enorme e caotica e intrappolata fra le sue stesse mura. Nei primi anni Lyn lasciava il castello per andare al mercato ed avventurarsi tra la gente, ignorando di proposito il drappello di soldati che la seguiva a distanza - «Per la sua sicurezza, milady» - per ascoltare i loro discorsi, capire come fossero le loro vite. Ma Ositia era questa: era il sudore degli uomini e degli animali addossati nei giorni di mercato, erano i prezzi e le contrattazioni urlati per sovrastare gli altri, le viuzze infinite e rivoli fangosi che le si incrostavano attorno alle suole degli stivali. Era tutto così diverso da Caelin e dalla sua tranquilla provincialità. La gente di Caelin l’aveva accolta, ma i cittadini di Ositia la guardavano ad occhi sbarrati prima di distogliere lo sguardo; i mercanti sembravano a disagio e concludevano con lei gli affari in fretta, quasi cercassero di farla andar via il prima possibile.

Una sera aveva chiesto ad Hector: «Si comportano così perché sono tua moglie o perché sono sacaena?».

Lui le aveva appoggiato le mani sui fianchi, fermandola lì dov’era. Sapeva che, quando era arrabbiata, era difficile trattenerla in una stanza.

«Lyndis, tu sei qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario. Un conto ero io, che mi allenavo con i soldati del castello e mi comportavo come un mercenario, ma tu… Sei una nobile e sei di una terra di cui la gente sente parlare solo dai mercanti che commerciano a est e dai mercenari che vivono qui. Sei qualcosa a cui devono abituarsi. Dagli un po’ di tempo».

Lei non si era sentita del tutto convinta. «Non pensavo che Ositia fosse così resistente alle novità».

«Mio fratello diceva sempre che era uno degli errori che si fanno più spesso riguardo a Ositia. Il fatto che sia la più grande città di Lycia fa pensare a tutti che sia aperta e accogliente, ma basta dare un’occhiata in giro per capire che si sbagliano». Hector sospira. «Nel centro cittadino troverai solo ositiani qui da generazioni. Il quartiere nord è per coloro che provengono da Etruria, quello ovest per quelli di Bern, quello sud per Fibernia e Caledonia, e quello est per i mercenari di Ilia e Sacae. È una divisione talmente netta da sembrare irreale, e nemmeno io ci avrei mai creduto se non l’avessi sentito da mio fratello in persona».

Lei si era sentita rabbrividire. «Hector, quello che stai dicendo è tremendo».

«Lo so. Devo darmi da fare da cambiare le cose, ma come puoi convincere la gente ad accettare altre persone? Puoi davvero cambiarne la mentalità?». La ruga di scontento in mezzo agli occhi di Hector si era fatta più marcata, l’espressione indurita, ma non era durata che il tempo di tornare a concentrarsi su di lei. «Scusami. Dovevamo parlare di te, non dei nostri problemi di politica interna. Noi gente di Ostia siamo soldati e cavalieri, ma in fondo siamo brave persone. Abbi pazienza con noi, Lyn».

Lei l’aveva fatto. Aveva stretto i denti e aveva cercato di sorridere, ma negli sguardi del popolo di Ositia sentiva sempre ribollire qualcosa di inespresso e pronto a esplodere, come un vulcano dormiente. Ogni volta che Hector faceva un viaggio in un’altra città cercava di portarla con sé, e fuori da Ositia le sembrava di poter tornare a respirare; ma il miasma della città tornava ad avvolgerla al ritorno. Quando aveva scoperto di aspettare un bambino, era stato un sollievo potersi rinchiudere nel castello e avere una scusa per non uscire. Fino all’ultimo aveva sperato che quel bambino potesse essere l’anello mancante che mancava per legarla a Lycia, ma la nascita di Lilina non era stata che un’altra frattura.

Lyndis distoglie lo sguardo dal suo tentativo di abbozzare un giocattolo. Delle ondate di affetto si alternano a quelle di vergogna ogni volta che pensa a sua figlia, quando ripensa alle volte in cui ha combattuto contro l’istinto di scuoterla e di chiederle: perché non mi ami come ami tuo padre? Cosa devo fare di più?

Hector la raggiunge con Lilina in braccio.

«Ecco, prendi un po’ tua figlia, io sto diventando troppo vecchio per fare tutto da solo» le dice ridendo, prima di sedersi sulla panca accanto a lei e di metterle con delicatezza la bambina in grembo. Lilina, incapace di rimanere ferma, comincia a giocare con i fermagli che le tengono il mantello chiuso sotto la gola. Sa di sapone e di erba tagliata da poco.

«Questa bambina non sa cosa significhi stare tranquilli» commenta Lyndis, distrattamente, mentre arrotola un dito attorno ai capelli di Lilina. «Eri anche tu così?».

«Anche peggio. Ather mi diceva sempre che non si poteva distogliere lo sguardo da me o avrei combinato qualche disastro. A quanto pare con l’età la cosa non è cambiata».

«Da quando sei così autocritico?».

«È solo uno dei miei rari momenti di lucidità. Tranquilla, poi passa».

Lilina piagnucola per essere messa per terra, e lei la accontenta. Hector socchiude gli occhi, rilassandosi appena sulla panca, e quando lei gli appoggia la testa contro la spalla le passa un braccio attorno alle sue. Fra riunioni senza fine e strette di alleanze e incontri con il popolo di Ositia e la nobiltà di Lycia, che se lo contendono come cani affamati con un osso non ancora ripulito, tutte le energie di Hector vengono risucchiate via. Sono più le notti in cui lo trova addormentato alla scrivania del suo studio che quelle in cui lui riesce a trascinarsi in camera loro; la mattina a colazione, quando mette da una parte i primi dispacci della giornata per salutarla, le mormora sempre un «grazie per la coperta» con uno sguardo mortificato.

«Mi dispiace» mormora Hector, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero. «Mi sembra di non riuscire a vedervi più, in questo periodo».

«Te l’ho detto, dovevi sposarti con Oswin. Lo vedi più di me».

«Ma tu sei molto più carina di lui».

«Hector, questo è il complimento più misero che potevi farmi».

«E pensa che mi sono pure impegnato».

Lei esagera un sospiro ed alza gli occhi al cielo. «Dov’è Eliwood quando serve?».

Hector le pizzica appena il braccio e lei scoppia a ridere. È per questi momenti di felicità pura e semplice che riesce a resistere e a non impazzire: quelli in cui rimane assieme a suo marito, con la loro bambina che gioca ai loro piedi mentre il mondo sembra lontanissimo. Il suo universo è tutto lì.

 

*

 

Lyndis ha avuto ragione, alla fine: in quegli anni ci sono risate, colori, luce, e le ombre sembrano così lontane.

Ninian sa essere calma e solenne e sa essere piena di meraviglia verso tutto e tutti, come se essere tornata dal regno dei morti, anni prima, le abbia donato la capacità di tornare bambina e di stupirsi per ogni cosa che le scorre sotto gli occhi; quando camminano assieme per la cittadella, le mani di Ninian saldamente aggrappate al suo braccio per la paura inconscia di perderlo ancora, Eliwood si sente stupidamente felice nel vedere i cittadini di Pherae rispondere, vagamente stupiti, ai loro sorrisi ed alle loro parole di saluto.

Hanno dissolto l’ombra della follia di Nergal per sempre, e persino le parole di Athos sembrano proiettate verso un futuro lontano millenni: ora i suoi pensieri si concentrano soltanto su Ninian e sull’immagine di lei che lo accompagnerà fino alla morte: durante il loro matrimonio, alle porte dell’estate, c’è solo Ninian, splendida nel suo abito bianco e i fiori intrecciati fra i capelli, che gli porge la mano e irradia una felicità troppo grande per essere racchiusa in un cuore umano.

Hector, presente in prima fila, era riuscito a trascinarlo via dalla folla per qualche minuto. «State bene voi due?» gli aveva chiesto, subito dopo le congratulazioni di rito. «Lyndis mi ha detto che hai avuto un momento di difficoltà».

«Ti ha detto bene. Ma è passato». Eliwood si era voltato a guardare indietro. Lyndis era rimasta poco lontano da Hector durante la cerimonia, ma ora sembrava sparita in mezzo alla folla.

«Non mi aspettavo di vedervi insieme. Che succede?».

«Per il momento Lyndis alloggia in una locanda di Thria. Vado a trovarla un paio di volte alla settimana. Penso che l’idea di vederla sia l’unica cosa che mi permette di non impazzire nel frattempo». Hector si era massaggiato la fronte con un sospiro. «Un giorno o l’altro perderò la testa e strangolerò qualcuno degli altri marchesi. Dovrai dirmi come fai a essere sempre così calmo con tutti».

Lui gli aveva dato un’amichevole botta contro la spalla, facendo risuonare l’armatura di cerimonia di Hector con un colpo sordo. «Inutile che cambi discorso, mi nascondi qualcosa. Avanti».

Hectr gli aveva rivolto un sorriso strano, quasi amaro. «Mi dispiace» gli aveva detto. «Ma è qualcosa che è meglio che tenga per me».

Quella era stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto Hector faccia a faccia. Malgrado ora continuino a scriversi regolarmente, Eliwood si ritrova a rimpiangere la libertà che avevano da ragazzi, i loro combattimenti, le loro chiacchierate – tutti i momenti che hanno formato la loro amicizia inusuale. La vita come marchese di Pherae è simile ad un continuo esercizio di equilibrio sul filo di una spada, e quelle giornate sembrano ricordi di un’era prima. Passa ogni momento libero assieme a Ninian. Momenti all’apparenza così insignificanti: raccontarsi la propria giornata mentre il sole si inabissa oltre l’orizzonte, camminare in silenzio lungo i bastioni tenendosi per mano, o semplicemente diventare coscienti con ogni fibra di sé stessi della presenza dell’altro al proprio fianco. All’esterno tutto deve sembrare così poco, qualcosa di così piccolo, ma nessuno riuscirà a capire quanto quegli attimi rubati significhino veramente per loro.

Poi, qualche mese dopo la nascita di Roy, Ninian comincia a sfaldarsi sotto i suoi occhi.

A volte lei si sveglia piangendo, pregando, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro, in una lingua che non conosce. Sempre più spesso, Eliwood apre gli occhi e la vede rannicchiata contro di lui. a mormorarle che è tutto finito, che non bisogna più preoccuparsi di nulla, e continua a parlare finché non la sente rilassarsi e riprendere sonno nell’incavo delle sue braccia. Ogni mattina la osserva riflessa nello specchio: c’è qualcosa di stanco nei suoi occhi, qualcosa nel suo sorriso sembra tirato, ma quando si volta a guardarlo Ninian torna a risplendere di felicità e la ragazza nello specchio scompare.

Un giorno le chiede che cosa, in quei sogni, la spaventi così tanto.

«Il passato» risponde lei, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulle mani che tiene strette in grembo e cominciare a tremare così violentemente da angosciarlo. Ma gli incubi, le ripete lui, per lei e per se stesso, smetteranno. Li farò smettere. Non la tormenteranno più.

Roy porta abbastanza luce alle loro vite da far dimenticare, almeno per un po’, qualsiasi oscurità possa infiltrarsi durante la notte. È un bambino tranquillo, che non parla molto, ma curioso: lo si può trovare a guardare sua madre mentre prepara il castello di Pherae per l’arrivo del prossimo ospite, mentre accompagna Ninian, mano nella mano, durante uno dei suoi eterni giri in città, nel giardino, nella biblioteca, nella sala delle armi. A volte Roy si infila nel suo studio e gli si siede sulle ginocchia mentre lui è alle prese con i documenti da leggere e firmare, è capace di rimanere in silenzio per ore prima di puntare il dito su un foglio per chiedergli che cosa ci sia scritto.

«È uguale a te quand’eri bambino» commenta sua madre, scambiando un sorrisetto d’intesa con Ninian, «Solo, un po’ più imprevedibile. Quando io e tuo padre non ti trovavamo più, sapevamo che ti eri rifugiato in biblioteca. Con Roy… Aiuto».

Mentre aspettava la sua nascita, Ninian si muoveva con una certa cautela pesante, attenta a non fare troppo, a non farsi sfiorare da nulla, con il timore che un contatto troppo brusco potesse ripercuotersi sul suo bambino con la forza di un uragano. Ma dopo la nascita di Roy si rendono entrambi conto che il corpo che la magia di Bramimond ha creato per strappare Ninian alla morte ha cominciato ad indebolirsi, lentamente ma inesorabilmente. Un contatto troppo forte ora può lasciarle impressi segni che impiegano giorni a guarire. Prendere in braccio Roy significa trattenere smorfie di dolore, mentre una costellazione di lividi le sboccia sulla pelle. Certe mattine le sue gambe si rifiutano di reggerla, e deve appoggiarsi a lui per alzarsi e camminare.

Eliwood si ritrova a voler urlare. Se solo il dolore avesse una forma fisica lo strapperebbe da Ninian, lo ridurrebbe in poltiglia, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a stringere è l’aria vuota. I volti della gente che incontra ogni giorno si dissolvono in mezzo alla nebbia, lui sente la sua voce parlare da sola, senza che la comandi. I suoi pensieri sono sempre vicino a Ninian: è accanto a lei mentre legge una storia a Roy e ride guardando le figure che lui le indica, mentre guarda gli alberi del giardino e si perde nei suoi pensieri.

È lui che dovrebbe sostenerla, pensa ogni volta, eppure è Ninian che gli dà la forza di reggere quel peso. Una sensazione strana: il dolore rischia di sommergerlo ogni volta che la guarda, eppure si asciuga come acqua versata su un terreno bruciato dal sole. E solo perché lei continua a sorridere e a dirgli: «Sono tanto, tanto felice».

 

*

 

«Non andartene».

Lyndis non è ancora del tutto addormentata; la vede sbattere gli occhi, intorpidita, fra sonno e veglia, e domandargli «Come?» con voce incerta.

Hector invece fatica ad addormentarsi. Sente gli occhi bruciargli dalla stanchezza e i muscoli del collo e delle spalle cominciano a fargli male sempre di più e sempre più di frequente. Ma non è quello a tenerlo sveglio – ormai ci è abituato. Quando non lo sente rispondere, Lyndis gli appoggia la testa sul petto. Potrebbe lasciare che lei ascolti il battito irregolare del suo cuore, che scivoli finalmente nel sonno, ma sembra che dentro di lui si sia improvvisamente aperta una voragine, tra le ossa delle sue costole, e che quel dolore sia più fisico e reale di qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Ho sempre pensato che un giorno non ce l’avresti fatta più e te ne saresti andata. Che quel giorno a Sacae mi hai fatto una concessione che non era eterna. Mi sono detto che mi sarebbe bastata. Mi sono ripromesso che, quando quel giorno sarebbe arrivato, io ti avrei lasciato andare. Non avrei provato a inseguirti».

Lyndis si alza sui gomiti fino a guardarlo negli occhi, lo sguardo appannato. Prende a passare le dita sulle ciocche ribelli di capelli che gli ricadono sulla fronte e li liscia, rimettendoli a posto.

«So che ti sto tenendo prigioniera qui, che il solo stare ad Ositia ti fa soffrire. Ma, Lyndis… Non sono più disposto a lasciarti andare. Se un giorno dovresti andare via, io ti correrò dietro. Non sopporto l’idea di perderti. Non più».

Una volta, pensava che lasciarla tornare a Sacae sarebbe stato doloroso, ma che un giorno o l’altro il dolore si sarebbe attenuato. Ora sa che lui e Lyndis hanno passato troppo tempo assieme, si sono legati in maniera inestricabile, e ora sa che non sarà capace di sopportare quel dolore.

Lyndis gli accarezza la guancia. «Pensi davvero che ti abbandonerei?».

Non c’è un _voi,_ ma un _tu_ : Lilina, per un attimo, scompare dal mondo.

«Sono un motivo abbastanza forte da rimanere?».

«Lo sarai sempre, Hector. Ti amo».

Lui non riesce a guardarla negli occhi, è insopportabile, deve chiuderli. In qualche modo quella risposta ha un sapore strano, e quando Lyndis lo bacia lo sente ancora, un gusto amarognolo, come se quelle parole non fossero né verità né bugia; vorrebbe crederle ma non riesce, me non può fare altro che soffocare tutti i suoi dubbi in fondo alla gola e lasciarli lì, a marcire.

Non può fare altro che aspettare.

 

*

 

L’uomo senza nome non ha più forze, trema, un bozzolo scuro avvolto dal mantello nero, e malgrado l’aria sia tiepida gocce di sudore gelato come ghiaccio gli scendono lungo il collo, e lui le avverte tutte. Lo stesso uomo che sfogliava i libri nella stanza nascosta tra le rovine forse non esiste più: quello accartocciato sul pavimento davanti al libro ancora spalancato, fra candele ormai consumate, ne sembra il ricordo lontano. L’uomo senza nome rantola qualcosa, e cerca di allontanarsi dal libro, quasi scottasse. Il suo dolore è lancinante, Ninian lo avverte con la stessa chiarezza con cui sente la pressione del sangue contro le sue tempie, e l’uomo torna a raggomitolarsi su sé stesso, incapace di sopportare oltre. I pensieri sono scoordinati, caotici, privi di consistenza propria, eppure Ninian riesce a sentirlo ancora: il martellare continuo di un’idea fissa – apri la porta, apri la porta, a costo della tua vita apri la porta.

Ninian si trova ad urlare. Urla all’uomo di fermarsi, che aprire la Porta del Drago non è che una pazzia, che solo dolore e morte e fiamme scaturiranno da quel portale, che non riavrà più quello che ha perso… Ma lei non è che un fantasma del futuro che grida al vuoto.

Allunga le braccia per afferrare l’uomo, per trascinarlo via, spinge più che può contro la membrana invisibile e vischiosa che li separa. Per un attimo le sembra di riuscire: si sente staccare dal vortice del tempo che la imprigiona e precipita in avanti, sul pavimento di pietra nera. L’uomo rimane immobile, scosso da spasmi di dolore e brividi, anche quando Ninian gli avvolge le proprie braccia fantasma sulle spalle, aggrappandosi al mantello con tutta la forza che ha.

«Nergal!» urla. «Ti prego, basta!».

Nergal singhiozza. I suoi occhi si rovesciano all’indietro e poi ritornano, e tra i singulti si trascina di nuovo in avanti, verso il libro, e Ninian non riesce a trattenerlo. Lo osserva, impotente, allungare una mano verso il libro per riavvicinarlo. Trema così tanto, ha così poca forza…

«Mi dispiace, Ninian. Mi dispiace, Nils. Vi avevo promesso che sarei tornato in tempo… Ma…».

Quando Nergal era morto, Nils si era chiesto: perché sto piangendo? Lei piange anche ora, assieme a Nergal, che ricomincia a pronunciare le parole dell’incantesimo che lo distruggerà. La magia nera lo consumerà e lui non ricorderà più nulla del vero motivo per cui voleva aprire la Porta del Drago. Non ricorderà più sé stesso o i suoi bambini, che già lo hanno dimenticato.

All’improvviso Ninian viene trascinata indietro, e Nergal e il portale svaniscono. Piange senza fermarsi, quasi istericamente, mentre Eliwood la tiene tra le braccia, urla il suo nome, ma lei non sente nulla se non il ronzio insistente nelle sue orecchie.

«Voleva farlo per noi» cerca di dirgli, «Voleva solo riportarci indietro».

Poi si accorge che dalla sua bocca non esce una parola. Non sa quando, ma ha smesso di respirare.

 

«Eliwood, stai bene?».

Gli occhi di Ninian si aprono, dopo cinque giorni, e la prima cosa che vedono è lui, seduto accanto al letto e la mano poggiata sopra le sue. Le prime parole che pronuncia dopo cinque giorni sono per lui. Eliwood aumenta, piano, la stretta sulle sue dita.

«Sì, amore. Io sto bene».

Ninian alza la testa con lentezza e si guarda attorno. Lo sguardo è limpido, malgrado il resto del suo corpo si muova a fatica, come se fosse sott’acqua e lei non avesse più energia per continuare a nuotare. Riesce persino ad accennare persino a un sorriso mentre gli chiede: «Me ne sto andando, vero?».

Cinque giorni di immobilità. Cinque giorni in cui lui le è rimasto accanto a detergerle la fronte, a controllare che lei respirasse ancora, e nemmeno per un secondo, ora, ha dubbi sulla risposta. Forse non subito, ma molto presto: sì, sta morendo. Ma Eliwood non riesce a dirlo.

«Mi dispiace» mormora Ninian. Sbatte le palpebre, l’espressione serena. «Speravo di avere più tempo».

«Ninian…» comincia lui, ma deve interrompersi subito. Non importa quanto si sia imposto di essere sereno e di non piangere, si sente improvvisamente fragile e senza più terra sotto i piedi; è di nuovo come dieci anni prima, quando si era reso conto che il drago che aveva ucciso mentre impugnava Durandal era Ninian. La sua Ninian. Aveva dato un nuovo significato alla parola orrore: l’orrore era l’impotenza di fermare lo scorrere del tempo e del sangue della donna che solo poco tempo prima si era accorto di amare, e l’orrore era anche la consapevolezza che quella morte era solo colpa sua. Dieci anni, e quel sentimento è rimasto uguale.

Eliwood si piega verso la mano di lei, che ora stringe convulsamente. «Non è giusto, è troppo presto. È troppo presto».

L’espressione sul viso di Ninian rimane neutra, soffusa. «Io ero morta, Eliwood, prima che Bramimond mi riportasse qui. Quel tempo non era mio. Quel tempo mi è stato regalato…. E l’ho potuto vivere con te e con Roy».

È vero. La nuova vita di Ninian è stata un dono in cui nessuno, nemmeno lui, aveva osato riporre le speranze. Ogni secondo dei dieci anni che hanno passato assieme è stato un miracolo. Sarebbe così ingiusto volere l’impossibile ancora una volta? Una vita più lunga, un po’ di tempo ancora da passare assieme a veder crescere il loro bambino? Ma lui ha visto i guaritori scuotere la testa davanti alle condizioni di Ninian, l’ha sentita gemere di dolore nel sonno, e chiederle di vivere ancora sarebbe più che egoista, sarebbe crudele. La parte più meschina di lui le si aggrapperebbe addosso e la costringerebbe a rimanere assieme a loro; quella più lucida, che pure in mezzo al dolore si sforza di pensare lucidamente, si dice che può evitarle almeno la sofferenza del distacco.

Eliwood si appoggia una mano di lei – così morbida, priva di forza, fredda e pallida – sulla guancia.

«Non ti preoccupare per noi».

«Eliwood, non… Per favore, parla di me a Roy. È così piccolo…».

L’angoscia di lasciarli soli, ma soprattutto quello di essere dimenticata dal suo bambino, le incrina la voce. Lui scuote la testa.

«Non ti dimenticherà. Nessuno di noi due lo farà».

Ninian, con uno sforzo che sembra sovrumano, solleva il braccio libero. Sta per crollare, qualcosa dentro di lei si sta frantumando, e gli chiede: «Puoi abbracciarmi? Io non ce la faccio».

Eliwood la abbraccia, di slancio. Ninian trattiene un gemito, ma scuote la testa quando lui fa per allentare la stretta: «Ti prego, non è così doloroso. Va bene così…».

La tiene più stretta possibile, cullandola, sfiorando la sua pelle fredda con baci così leggeri che non possono darle dolore. Ricorda quella sera di molti anni prima in cui era tornato a casa portandole un fiore, quando le aveva rinnovato la sua promessa di renderla felice. Si chiede se ci sia riuscito.

 

*

 

Non sa se ciò che vede è reale, se è una visione, se è un sogno, ma non ha più importanza. È leggera, priva del dolore lancinante che la accompagna da mesi, e dopo molto tempo può rivedere persone che ha tenuto strette al cuore e il cui ricordo, negli anni, non l’ha mai abbandonata. C’è Nils, il suo amato fratello, che cammina solo tra le colonne che una volta attraversavano assieme; c’è lady Lyndis che canta una ninnananna alla sua bambina per farla addormentare, e lord Hector, che tiene socchiusa la porta del suo studio per riuscire ad ascoltare mentre si consuma gli occhi su dispacci e proposte di legge, mentre l’ombra di suo fratello si affievolisce ogni giorno di più. Ci sono i compagni di battaglie di molto tempo prima, persone di cui ricorda il viso o qualche momento assieme, le cui vite scorrono in avanti o si spezzano o si dissolvono nell’ombra, in un intreccio futuro di cui comincia a vedere l’insieme solo adesso: ci saranno altre battaglie da combattere, altre difficoltà, altre morti, ma alla fine non ci sarà che luce, ancora una volta. È in quella luce che Ninian può guardarsi indietro; a Valor, prigioniera assieme a Nils, aveva pensato che la sua vita non avesse più senso, ma solo ora riesce a capire quanto veramente sia stata benedetta. Eliwood, Roy, lady Eleanora, lady Lyndis, lord Hector, Marcus, Isadora… La catena di nomi si snoda, i nomi di tutte le persone che l’hanno amata e che la ricorderanno, e a cui lei può dire addio, augurando loro la stessa felicità che le è stata concessa in questa vita.

Alla fine, tutto ciò che rimane è questo: sua madre che tiene in braccio Nils appena nato, mentre suo padre prende in braccio una Ninian bambina, silenziosa e sorridente. Nergal ride quando lei prova ad allungare una mano verso il suo fratellino piccolo, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio, e lui si avvicina di più alla moglie per permettere che i due bambini si raggiungano: la Ninian di pochi anni riesce a prendere la mano di Nils, e il bambino spalanca gli occhi.

Ninian fa un passo ancora in avanti, verso le sagome dei suoi genitori, sfuocate, lontane, in attesa. Ha molto da raccontare e molto di cui farsi perdonare, ma ora non ha più paura.

Un altro passo, e Ninian svanisce.

 

 

*

 

Ad ogni passo che compie, la sicurezza l’abbandona, gli anni si staccano da lei come se fossero veli, e con loro le memorie. La Porta del Drago la accoglie di nuovo, tetra e immensa, e le sue tenebre la inghiottono. Lyndis avanza nell’oscurità: c’è un bisbiglio continuo al suo orecchio che la costringe ad avanzare, e anche se le parla in una lingua che le è sconosciuta, le parole fluiscono dentro di lei come se le fossero chiare: avanza, Einhenjar, ora sei un fantasma, sei libera, che farai? Tornerai indietro o andrai più avanti? Non senti che qualcuno ti chiama?

Lei avanza. L’uomo che si era presentato a Ositia era decrepito, gli occhi neri come l’oscurità densa e calda che ora le si stringe addosso come se fosse viva, e sorrideva. Aveva chiesto di lei, non di Hector.

«Che cosa desiderate?» gli aveva chiesto. L’uomo sorrideva e aveva fisso su di lei uno sguardo che non aveva pupille. «Farvi conoscere il futuro», aveva risposto lui.

Ma ora lei non ricorda se è riuscita a finire l’uccellino di legno per Lilina, non ricorda in che stanza ha lasciato la lettera per Hector, non ricorda le parole. Ad ogni passo qualcosa le si strappa dentro e tutto comincia ad apparire confuso. Comincia a canticchiare a sé stessa: non ricordo bene chi, ma qualcuno mi aspetta a casa. Dov’è casa mia? Mi ricordo di una casa nelle pianure e un braccio attorno alle spalle, qualcuno mi ama, qualcuno mi aspetta. Ora devo combattere, ma dopo tornerò.

Quando riemerge dalla porta, la luce delle torce brilla all’improvviso. Lyndis sa di aver già visto le zanne snudate dei draghi che intrecciano le loro zampe per formare la porta per un altro mondo, ha già annusato quell’aria che sa di muschio e umidità pesante. Eliwood – eccolo, il suo Eliwood, calmo e pieno di speranza, con il fuoco negli occhi e Durandal in mano – si gira verso di lei.

«Sei arrivata» le dice. «Per fortuna».

«E in ritardo come sempre» replica Hector.

Hector, che si passa una mano tra i ciuffi di capelli cortissimi con aria esasperata. Lei lo guarda, sentendosi confusa e felice allo stesso tempo, ma non sa bene perché. Lui le rivolge uno sguardo perplesso: «E quella faccia? Hai visto un fantasma?».

«Piantala» replica Eliwood, scostandolo senza mezzi termini e raggiungendola, per poi prendere le mani tra le sue. «Lyndis, mi dispiace, ma abbiamo poco tempo. L’esercito nemico ha già attraversato la porta e si stanno disponendo per l’attacco. Se non li ricacciamo indietro, sarà la fine di Elibe. Mi capisci?».

La strategia, le spiega Eliwood, è quella di dividersi in piccoli gruppi, bloccare le porte di ferro ed aspettare il segnale dato dallo stratega – un giovane dai capelli scuri ed un marchio rosso impresso sulla fronte: una volta dato, apriranno una alla volta le porte e travolgeranno i nemici un’ondata dietro l’altra. Sì, dice lei, capisco benissimo. Eppure, guardandosi intorno, non è sicura di ciò che vede. C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nell’aria, in ciò che li circonda, come se il mondo che conosce fosse stato sostituito da qualcosa che gli somiglia, una replica riuscita a metà, un guscio senza nulla dentro. Tra i loro alleati ci sono Florina, Nina, Karel e facce familiari, e ci sono molte altre sconosciute. In un angolo, un gigante che indossa un’armatura nera come la notte, con l’elmo a coprirgli interamente il viso; vicino a lui un uomo che le ricorda molto un giovane principe che una volta hanno salvato, solo più adulto, ma quando lui si volta Lyndis fa un passo indietro, sbigottita. Nel viso in ombra del giovane principe c’era un sorriso e un’espressione dolce, ma quella dell’uomo è puro ferro, duro e affilato all’inverosimile, e persino il suo sguardo sembra tagliare. È vuoto e inumano come quello di Nergal.

Poi la vede. La ragazza è quasi dall’altra parte dell’edificio, poco lontano da un gruppo che si sta ritirando dietro ad una delle porte di ferro; ma lei si guarda in giro con aria stupefatta, con movimenti irrequieti del collo che mandano i capelli blu a fendere l’aria come fruste, gli occhi spalancati quasi volessero inglobare tutto ciò che vedono. Quando qualcuno la chiama, lei arrossisce violentemente e si affretta a raggiungere il suo gruppo. Guardandola correre via, Lyn avverte qualcosa, un calore soffuso e doloroso, farsi strada in mezzo al petto. Una ragazza che sembra così allegra, così forte e fiduciosa, con un’aria così familiare, dove l’ha già vista?

Hector le stringe una spalla. «Occhio a non farti uccidere» le dice. Non volevo abbandonarti, pensa lei mentre lo osserva allontanarsi, non sapendo da dove arrivi quel pensiero; non volevo conoscere il futuro, volevo avere le persone che amavo e volevo casa mia, ma allora perché ho accettato l’offerta di quel vecchio? Forse volevo scappare e basta. Forse avevo qualcosa e poi non è bastato più. Forse questa lotta vuota è ciò che mi merito.

Scuote la testa. Quei pensieri folli, senza capo né coda, non sono altro che il frutto della stanchezza. Deve smetterla di distrarsi e concentrarsi sui suoi nemici. Deve salvare la sua terra.

Prima che la porta della stanza si richiuda, Lyndis riesce a scorgere, tra le ombre che affollano il portale, lo stratega avversario: una giovane donna di età indistinta, i capelli candidi raccolti in maniera approssimativa, quasi volesse solo tenerli lontani dagli occhi, e una veste nera macchiata di polvere e terra. È strano come quella donna le sembri così definita mentre il resto dei suoi compagni si fonde in un unico insieme. La stratega alza gli occhi dal suo libro in tempo per incrociare i suoi. Lyndis la vede raggelarsi, l’indice improvvisamente immobile sulle pagine del libro; la vede aprire la bocca, raccogliere il fiato per urlarle qualcosa, quando la porta di ferro si richiude.

 

*

 

I due bambini giocano sul prato e i due uomini li guardano da lontano. La distanza è poca, ma i piccoli sembrano fare parte di un altro mondo.

«Ne è valsa la pena?» chiede Hector. «Le notizie che arrivano da Biran, queste voci che arrivano da nord… A volte mi chiedo se non abbiamo sbagliato tutto».

«Se non l’avessimo fatto, i nostri figli non sarebbero qui».

Hector si stringe l’avambraccio con forza, quasi volesse staccarlo. «Ed è un bene?».

Eliwood non risponde. Eccoli, a dieci anni dalla loro impresa: Hector ha cominciato a farsi crescere la barba, che Lyn commentava scherzando di non poter sopportare, per distogliere l’attenzione dalle occhiaie marcate e lo sguardo vuoto, e Eliwood stesso sa di sembrare diverso, con le sue guance troppo scavate e l’espressione dolente. Eccoli, con cicatrici nascoste e molti rimpianti. Ha sempre pensato che la perdita di suo padre e di Ather siano state il prezzo da pagare per aver voluto compiere un’impresa che, semplicemente, non era umana, ma ora sa di essersi sbagliato. I veri sacrifici sono venuti dopo, negli ultimi dieci anni. Ogni volta che guarda Roy da vicino si scopre a cercare i pezzi di Ninian che sono rimasti in lui, quasi il viso di suo figlio fosse una mappa capace di condurlo ad una pace che sente di non avere ancora trovato.

«Sono sicuro che Lyndis non sia più qui» dice Hector, lo sguardo fisso su sua figlia. «Non che sia morta, ma… Che non sia qui».

L’unico indizio che avevano era un vecchio indovino che aveva detto di chiamarsi Laidus e che aveva chiesto di vedere la signora del castello di Ositia. Poi era scomparso, e Lyn con lui. Lyndis non era più a Ositia, a Caelin o a Sacae. Lyndis sembrava essersi dissolta come se non fosse stata che un essere fatto di vento.

«Non ci avrebbe mai lasciati soli. E non se ne sarebbe mai andata senza dire nulla. Ci deve essere stato un motivo, qualcosa… Ma prima o poi farà ritorno qui, lo so».

Hector una volta gli ha scritto che questa è la punizione per non aver avuto fiducia in lei, e che lui accetterà questa tortura, giorno dopo giorno, pur di veder ritornare Lyndis – perché di questo è sicuro, che lei tornerà, e lui la aspetterà fino a quel momento, fino alla morte.

«Sono sicuro che è così» dice Eliwood, perché non può davvero dire altro. Ninian diceva che il loro era un mondo meraviglioso; accadono tutti i giorni cose orribili, che forse non avranno mai rimedio, ma ne esistono molte altre di splendide: possono essere minuscole come il sorriso di un bambino o silenziose come il tramonto sulle pianure di Sacae, ma sono abbastanza da potersi aggrappare alla vita un giorno di più. Eliwood sa che tutto il dolore che prova un giorno comincerà a svanire, e che nei suoi ricordi non rimarrà che la dolcezza dei momenti passati assieme alla donna che continua ad amare. Sa che un giorno si alzerà, purificato da tutto, e potrà vedere il mondo attraverso gli occhi di Ninian.

Appoggia in silenzio una mano sul braccio di Hector. Non parlano più, si limitano ad osservare; la forza di fare qualcosa è stata tolta dalle loro mani e gettata ai piedi dei loro figli, che in questo momento giocano ignari. Lilina soffia via i petali di una margherita che le sono rimasti appiccicati alle dita e Roy ride con lei.

Per ora, questo è il mondo che si meritano.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sentimenti contrastanti per questa storia, devo ammetterlo. Da una parte, penso che questo lavoro non sia venuto esattamente come volevo: mi sono resa conto che quattro POV diversi sono difficilissimi da gestire, e che è inutile avere in mente una saga epica se alla fine quello che riesci a scrivere è più o meno il solo prologo. Dall'altra parte... Erano anni (letteralmente) che volevo scrivere una fanfiction ambientata dopo l'epilogo del gioco. All'inizio doveva essere un "mettiamo i miei OTP in gioco e vediamo come se la cavano"; gli elementi deprimenti della storia sono venuti fuori solo quando ho cominciato a rifletterci sopra. Non ho ancora giocato a FE6 (forse un giorno avrò la forza di farlo...), ma da quello che ho capito, nè Roy nè Lilina sembrano avere ricordi chiari delle loro madri, quindi tutte e due devono essere scomparse quando erano piccoli. Ninian ha scelto di avere una vita più breve per rimanere assieme a Eliwood, e già qui... Ma Lyndis? Lyndis sicuramente per amore potrebbe scegliere di rinunciare alle sue amate pianure, ma per rimanere all'interno di una società che la guarda storto in quanto sacaena e in quanto donna poco propensa a prendere ordini. Nessuna delle due è in una bella situazione e sicuramente anche Eliwood ed Hector, nel loro piccolo, se ne rendono conto. Più o meno il fulcro centrale era questo, e avrebbe dovuto comprendere diverse scene in più (tipo Lyndis che si trova a fronteggiare l'aristocrazia di Ositia mentre Hector è via), peccato che non sia riuscita a trovare il tempo materiale di finirle (grazie, vita reale, grazie tante). Magari le metterò qui in quanto oneshot, chissà?  
> Come sempre, i ringraziamenti vanno a defrogging/mrbalkanophile, che si è accollato l'onere di fare un bellissimo fanmix che trovate [qui](http://8tracks.com/mrbalkanophile/do-you-believe-in-life-after-love) (giuro che abbiamo messo entrambi Serenade in modo indipendente... Una coincidenza che mi fa felice!). E, ovviamente, grazie a voi che l’avete letta :)
> 
> * Un piccolo chiaramento riguardo il finale di Lyndis: gli Einherjar sono gli spiriti dei grandi eroi del passato che vengono racchiusi in carte da gioco; durante FE: Awakening Chrom deve sconfiggere questi eroi in modo da potersi conquistare il loro aiuto in battaglia. Nel DLC Smash Brethen 3, la battaglia si sposta a Elibe, alla porta del drago; qui tutti gli eroi di Rekka no Ken e di Fuin no Tsurugi si riuniscono per respingere gli “invasori” (Chrom e il suo esercito), assieme ad altri personaggi di FE. Lyndis è l’unica ad avere dubbi su questa invasione, sentendo che qualcosa non quadra. Dopo essere stata sconfitta, a Lyndis pare di riconoscere lo stratega avversario, e lì si può scoprire (rullo di tamburi) che il/la protagonista di FE: Awakening è lo stesso stratega di Rekka no Ken. A quel punto Lyndis chiede alla stratega (il nome di default, Robin, è quello che ho usato al posto di Mark in questa fic) di poterla accompagnare nel suo viaggio, e via all’avventura. Come fare contenti i fan di vecchia data, eh? Nella mia storia ho un attimo forzato la mano, per togliere Lyndis dalla scena poco dopo Ninian, ma personalmente mi piace l’idea della nostra sacaena preferita come viaggiatrice interdimensionale…


End file.
